Question: What is the reciprocal of the common fraction form of $.\overline{2}$?
Answer: If we remember that $\frac19=.\overline{1}$, then we know that $.\overline{2}=\frac29$. The reciprocal is $\boxed{\frac92}$.

If we didn't know that $\frac19=.\overline{1}$, we let $x=.\overline{2}$. That means $10x=2.\overline{2}$ and $9x=2.\overline{2}-.\overline{2}=2$. So $x=\frac29$ and the reciprocal is $\frac92$.